


Love (Here and Beyond)

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I may look happy, but honestly, dear,<br/>the only way I'll really smile is when you cut me ear to ear!"<br/>- Bring Me The Horizon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love (Here and Beyond)

"I may look happy, but honestly, dear,  
the only way I'll really smile is when you cut me ear to ear!"  
\- Bring Me The Horizon (Chelsea Smile)

Morgause came into the bedroom. Morgana was laying in the bed already. She's as white as the snowfall, thought Morgause. Morgana was laying, drops of sweat sparkling upon her ivory skin, her lips shivering with breath and lust... Morgause drowned herself into the blanket and stared into Morgana's emerald eyes.  
Morgana remained silent, she just smiled as Morgause played with her hair. "You want me to warm you?" Morgana just nodded. Morgause kissed the spot underneath which her heart rested and then she crawled her kisses up, tasting the sweetness of her sister's collarbones, biting her shoulder, smelling her hair, examining the structure of Morgana's neck with her lips...  
Morgana kept laying motionless, enjoying Morgause's kisses: "I love you," whispered Morgana. Morgause's mouth just mapped the lines of Morgana's chin and slowly moved to the corner of her lips...  
Suddenly the door flew wide open. The royal guards stood there, stricken with the disgusting picture appearing in front of their eyes. Then they captured Morgause, tightening her straitjacket and led her away. The neighbours were standing by the threshold and gazed onto the bed. Now they understood what did the terrible stench mean. Every night Morgause cuddled with Morgana, kissing her lips and caressing her hair... but she didn't see it - she didn't see Morgana had been dead for nearly two months...

"... and then you rot!"  
\- Whitechapel (Articulo Mortis)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired with William Faulkner's "A Rose for Emily".


End file.
